The Breaking Room
by SeverinadeStrango
Summary: Deep in the Plundered Tunnels, there is a chamber. A chamber which anyone may go in, but no one comes out and no one wins. This will only have one chapter. Anyone may write a sequel to this if they wish to, just let me know in a review first. :)


**The Breaking Room**

**A Pirate101 fanfiction**

**By: SeverinadeStrango**

**Summary: Deep in the Plundered Tunnels, there is a chamber. A chamber which anyone may go in, but no one comes out and no one wins.**

**Author's Note:…..I really don't have much to say here. This is going to only have one chapter…..but anyone can pick it up and write a sequel to it if they want to. Just let me know in a review. ENJOY MY INSANITY :D**

**Disclaimer: Pirate101 belongs to Kingsisle, the plot belongs to me. Have fun.**

* * *

"Austin, I think we're lost." Fallon DeClark nervously said, looking around warily. She tapped her fingers on the handles of her daggers trying to ease her anxiety.

"We're fine," The musketeer, Austin Lawson, responded, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure we just took a wrong turn somewhere."

"You've been saying that for the past _two hours._"

The pair of them had ventured into the Plundered Tunnels together a few hours ago, with the intent of bringing down Armada Captain Optimus Caerulus. However, they were having difficulties finding him.

Thinking the officer had moved locations recently, Austin and Fallon decided to give the tunnels one last thorough search before abandoning their quest.

They had been optimistic and energetic at the beginning of this search, but now, two hours later, those feelings were quite the opposite. Both of them were tired and their eyes were strained from constantly having to squint, as the torches in the tunnels provided very little light, if any at all.

Worn out and exhausted beyond belief, the swashbuckler and the musketeer slumped down together against one of the stone walls of the tunnels, trying to scrape together any energy they could possibly have left.

"Forget the Captain…" Fallon muttered, leaning her head back against the wall, "If we ever get out of here alive, I will be forever grateful."

"Don't talk like that, Fallon." Austin said hurriedly, looking around.

Several minutes of eerie silence then followed, the mechanical sounds of the patrolling clockworks in a nearby pathway echoing off the walls. They had been lucky to find a vacant pathway, as neither of them had the energy or strength to fight or run.

"Austin?" Fallon said, tilting her head up to look at the musketeer. "Will we ever find a way out of here?"

"I certainly hope so…."

"Well, at least we have each other." She laid her hand on top of his, causing the young man to blush slightly.

Austin stood then, offering his hand to Fallon to pull her up.

"I can hear the clockworks. They're marching this way." He said in alarm, jerking his head in the direction of the clanking and ratcheting sounds, which were, to his dismay, increasing in amplitude. "We'd better hide."

"But where?!"

"See that column of stones over there? In the wall? See how it's slightly offset? That's a hidden door. We can hide there."

"But-"

"_Quickly!"_ He hissed, already feeling the adrenaline rushing through his veins.

_If we wait too long…..they'll find us…..and….._

He ran over to the wall and wedged his fingers underneath the dislocated edge of the stones, pulling frantically with all his might. They _couldn't _be found out. It would mean the end. It _couldn't _be!

The door slowly opened, and grabbing Fallon's wrist, Austin bolted inside the hidden room. The two pirates had made successfully into hiding _just in time. _If they had waited even a _second _longer then they would have been spotted by the Armada. He carefully shoved the immense, heavy door shut and collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily.

However, he would not rest for long.

A shrill scream pierced through the air in the strangely well-lit room, and Austin sat bolt upright, looking around for the source of the noise.

Fallon was on her hands and knees on the other side of the room, clearly petrified with fright and unable to move.

_What had she seen?_

He immediately jumped to his feet and rushed to the Swashbuckler's side.

"Fallon? Fallon! What is it?!" The girl was ghost-white with shock, apparently having been scared quite hard. She whimpered and pointed in front of her, her hand shaking.

"Armada…..Caerulus…..that's him…."

Austin looked up.

There, where Fallon was pointing, lay an Armada officer, twisted in a bizarre position on the ground. He was twitching and sparking every few seconds, obviously having been beat up pretty badly by _something_. Around him laid the demolished remains of his Armada marines, blasted to pieces.

_What did this to them?!_

The Armada clockworks were strong. It must have taken something of a great magnitude…..

He bent over the clockwork officer, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Optimus….? Optimus….Caerulus…?"

To his great surprise, the officer's head snapped right, looking directly at him.

"You have not won." Optimus spoke, sparking slightly.

He began to twitch more rapidly, until it became rapid and frenzied. Austin backed away slowly, getting more uneasy about this situation by the second.

"You have not won."

"Fallon, run!"

"You have not won. You have not won. You have not won. You have not won. You have not won."

They sprinted for the door, but not quite in time.

The many torches lining the walls of the room suddenly went out, as if a gigantic gust of wind had snuffed them all, plunging the two pirates into complete darkness.

"You have not won."

Two loud, desperate shrieks of pure fear and agony.

Then silence.

Exactly five seconds later, all the torches somehow lit back up, re-filling the room with light. The two pirates had vanished, as had the destroyed Armada marines.

Gone.

In the corner of the room, two human skulls rolled to a stop against the wall.

"You have not won. You have not won. You have not won."

* * *

**Hehehe.**

**-Severina.**


End file.
